


A fairys kiss

by theaterenerd25



Series: sanders sides one shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fairy Janus, No Incest, No Sex, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus gets hurt, Virgil can sing, demus - Freeform, fairy remy, fairy virgil, janus needs warmth, logicality - Freeform, patton is a fairy, remile - Freeform, turning the sides into fairys, virgil is a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Summary: fairys are real-a  group of fairys lives in the forest not far from the humans, what happens when they meet?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: sanders sides one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194206
Kudos: 14





	A fairys kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this!

"I need to do it" Janus said, paceing on a rock, next to him, lay remus's limp form. since meeting Janus, remus had come to visit almost every day, they had become quiet close, but, when Janus had gone for a fly that morning, a morning after a very powerfull storm, he had found a very injured Remus, lying on the forest floor, blood pouring from a very nasty cut on his head. Janus was not a healing fairy, and there wouldnt be time to call for help. there was- one way though, Janus had recently discovered that fairys had the abilitys to transform humans into fairys, witch would also completly restore their health in the prosess. the problem was- it would mean Remus would be a fairy- forever, there was no undoing the transformation "if I dont do it he will die" Janus sighed "I guess im doing this then- " he fluttered over to his freinds limp form, "sorry Remus, I know you were happy" he muttered before kissing his cheek. nothing happened for a momment, wich scared Janus, but then a green glow surronded the human, his injurys, all healed, the dirt and blood on him disapeared, and his form began to shrink, his outfit changed to a fully black, pants and shirt, with a green sash and boots, his ears grew pointed, and dragonfly-like wings extended from his back. when the glow faded, he was a fairy. Janus only let his shock last a minute, he could tell from the sky that the storm had just stoped for a while, but would resume soon. he picked up the new fairy, bridal style and flew to his home, a hollowed out log, that had, lots of food, water, and 10 beds that he had carved from wood, dont ask why he has so many beds there were also scraps of fabric for blankets. Janus placed Remus in one of the beds, putting one of the blankets over him, then he sat, all there was left to do was wait

one hour later

Remus opened his eyes, yawning, he sat up. wait- where was he?

" 'mus?" a familier voice said, remus turned to it, he felt some weird,things on his back, but ignored them for the moment. when he saw who was sitting on the bed by the one he was in, he jumped backwards a bit, almost falling off the bed. He had never expected to see Janus at the same size as him

"J-Jan" Remus looked around "what- were- where am I?"

"my home" Janus said, looking down, and biting his lip

"what happened?" Remus, felt a chill go down his spine, even though he was wrapped in warm blankets

"I- I was out flying- and- you had gotten caught in the storm I think- you were unconsios, and there was a really bad cut on your head- I didnt have time to get help so-" he broke off burying his head in his hands, sobbing

"Jan- whatever you did- im alive" Remus said, jumping off the bed and running over to him "I wont be upset- I swear" he sat down next to the fairy and wrapped his arms around him "I wont be mad"

Janus wiped the tears from his face, and breathed in deeply, trying to regain his voice "I-I dont know healing spells- but-I-I know- about a ability that all fairys have-" he paused, glancing over at Remus "every fairy has the ability to transform humans into fairys" Remus's eyes widened. Janus colapsed into sobs again "im sorry- I cant undo it- I was panicing and-"

"Jan" Remus inturupted him, placing a hand on his shoulder "im not upset with you- you saved my life- evan if I am-" he paused, looking over his shoulder at the gleaming, green, dragonfly wings that now sat on his back, before turning back to Janus "a fairy, now. im alive. thanks to you" he sat down next to janus, before enveloping him in a hug, Janus instinctivly wrapped his large butterfly wings around him

"your n-not mad?" 

"Jan-" Remus, moved a piece of hair from his eyes "I will never be mad at you- I love you..." Janus looked up at him

"I-I love you too"

a clap of thunder sounded outside, Janus started shaking, and remus remembered him mentioning his intense fear of storms. He stood up, grabbed some blankets, and wrapped them around janus, who nuzzled into them. being a fairy with some serpent blood, Janus was cold blooded, and loved heat. Remus went to go sit on his own bed

're?" janus said, Remus turned

"yes, love?"

'can you- lie with me?" Remus smiled 

"sure jan" He grabbed a few more blankets and the pillow from his bed, and carried them to Janus's bed, where he lay down next to janus, who fell asleep with in five minutes.

Remus stared at the area around him, his brain trying to prossess the information he had been given

1\. he had almost died

2\. he was a fairy now

3\. he wold be a fairy forever

4\. he had a boyfreind now

just as he was thinking about him, Janus wraped his arms around remus in his sleep, Remus smiled

at least I get to be with him Remus thought as janus nestled into the blankets, Remus rolled over, and wrapped his arms around the fairy, who leaned into him in his sleep

"love you jan..." Remus wispered as he drifted off

*************************************

a few weeks later

Roman walked through the woods, trying to clear his mind 'hes probably fine, what could have happened?' it had been two weeks since Remus had gone out for a walk, and not returned, and with his parents gone- Remus was the only close family Roman had left. he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Roman impulsively wiped away tears he hadn't known he was crying, he sunk to the sound, his back up against a huge oak tree, and hugged his knees close to his cheast.sudenly, the silence of the spring day was, broken by the soft sounds of somone- singing? Roman wiped the tears from his face, and stood up, curios, he followed the noise, and as he got closer he began to hear the words

hey mom~ dead mom~

I need a little help here

I'm probably talking to myself here-

but dead mom a gotta ask!

are you really in the ground?  
cus I feel you all around me!

Are you here, dead mom?

Dead mom

the voice was male, clear and buetiful. roman had been performing for years and had never heard someone sing like this

Dead mom

I'm tired of trying to iron out my creases  
I'm a bunch of broken pieces  
It was you who made me whole  
Every day dad's staring at me  
Like all, "Hurry up, get happy  
Move along  
Forget about your mom"'Cause daddy's in denial  
Daddy doesn't wanna feel  
He wants me to smile  
And clap like a performing seal  
Ignored it for a while  
But daddy's lost his mind for real  
You won't believe the mess that we've become

Roman reached a clearing, were the voice seemed to be coming from, but saw no one

You're my home  
My destination  
And I'm your clone  
Your strange creation  
You held my hand  
And life came easy  
Now jokes don't land  
And no one sees me

then roman saw a small winged person sitting on a tree stump a few feet away- a fairy

Nothing seems to fit  
Mamma is this it?  
Are you receiving?  
I want something to believe in or I'm doneTake me where my soul can run or I'll be in my bedroom  
Wake me when I'm twenty one  
Daddy's moving forward  
Daddy didn't lose a momMama won't you send a sign?  
I'm running out of hope and time  
A plague of mice, a lightning strike  
Or drop a nuclear bombNo more playing daddy's game  
I'll go insane if things don't change  
Whatever it takes to make him say your name  
Dead mom

suddenly, a twig snapped under romans foot, the fairy turned, "who's there?' their voice was anxious and quiet, nothing like the voice roman had heard singing moments before, yet, it was still buetiful "I-I know someone's there!"

Roman casiosly, stepped out from behind the tree "I wont hurt you-"

"why are you here than?" the fairy spread their magnificent purple and black wings, as if preparing to take of if roman tried to grab them

"I was out looking for my brother, and I heard the singing"

"you- you heard that?" Roman could see the fairy blush, but instead of their cheeks going pink, they went purple

"your really good"

"th-thanks I guess" the fairy paused "wait- you said you were looking for your brother? aren't you out here like, every day?how long has he been missing?"

"three weeks" Roman mumbled, upon hearing that, the fairy, jumped off the log ran over to roman,he stood about a foot away from roman, who had knelt down, roman could now see he wore a black hoodie with purple patches stiched on in thick white thread, black pants, and lack combat boots with white laces, his ears were pointed and his hair was black, fading into purple at the ends, his wings were purple and black, roman noticed that they held one of their arms with the other, as if it was injured

"three weeks!?" the fairy said

"yeah..." Roman sighed "he went on a walk and never came back" he paused "is your arm hurt?"

the fairy looked down at it, as if he had forgotten it for a moment "I got caught in a gust of wind and hit a tree"

"do you want to come to my house? until its healed? I can make you a splint and cast"

the fairy looked shocked "I- I suppose so"

Roman stood, and the fairy fluttered to his shoulder "ok- so- three questions" he said as he started walking "whats your name? and- what was the song you were singing and how did you learn it?"

"that's four questions but okay" the fairy laughed "my name is virgil, im 20, the song is "dead mom" from Beetlejuice, and I learned it when a family camped here, and their daughter was playing lydia in a school production, she sang it non-stop" virgil smiled "so- whats your name? and how old are you?"

"my names Roman, and I'm also 20" they reached romans house, wich was a little ways into the woods, roman unlocked the door and stepped in

***************************************

"morning jan.." Remus said, gently shaking the sleeping fairy "its really warm out today~"

Janus opened one eye "you know my weak points" He said as he sat up "and I want to look for Virgil, its been two weeks and im kind of worried"

"Virgil?" Remus said, cocking his head

"oh! Virgil is one of the other faries that lives around here, he stays in this house most of the time but will somtimes just go off by himself" janus sighed "hes never been gone this long before though"

"well find him jan!" Remus said "now come outside! its really nice out!"

***************

Janus and Remus were lying out on a rock, they each had a wild rasberry in there hands, wich was their lunch, janus sighed happily as the suns warmth soaked into his skin, wings and scales. They had been loking all day, with still no sign of Virgil.

sudenly, just as they both finished their food, they heard footsteps, they both flapped their wings, preparing to hide, but then Remus saw who the person was.

A man with reddish brown hair, golden green eyes, and tan skin. he wore a red hoodie with jeans. he was looking sadly at a tiny figure, a fairy, who was dressed in black and purple.

"ROMAN!" Remus flew towards his shocked looking brother

"Remus...?"

(back with virgil and roman (right before were we left off with Remus and Janus))

"your arm all healed virgil?" Roman said, trying to hide the saddness in his voice at the thought of Virgil leaving

"Yeah- i guess..." Virgil tryed to hide the quiver in his voice at the thought of leaving "I-I uh- can I tell you somthing? before we go?"

"of course"

"i-I" Virgil studdered, his cheeks going purple "im-in love with you...." Romans expression was one of pure shock "I-I just wanted to telll you its fine if you-"

"no! I-um I feel the same way" roman blushed "you can stay here if you want-"

"I-" Virgil sighed "I cant leave my Brother and Janus-im sorry-"

"its fine virgil!" Roman was glad of his many years of acting, in that moment "ill visit! why dont I walk you back to the clearing?"

"that would be nice" Virgil said, with a sad, smile, as he landed on romans shoulder and they walked out the door

*************************************

when they reached the clearing, both were suprised to see two fairys fluttering aroundit, Roman couldnt see them well because of their size and the fact that they were moving, but he could tell that one of them wore green and black, while the other wore yellow and black, the two froze upon noticing roman

there was silence

before the green one flew at them "Roman!" it cried in a all to familier voice. Roman brain short circited as the fairy fluttered in front of him. he was dressed in all black, with a green sash that went from his shoulder to his hips. he had messy brown hair with green tips and a streak of white. he had striking, bright green eyes, there was a band aid over his nose, and he had a few scattered freckles, his smile was like that of a kid sneaking into their older siblings bedroom with their freind. he had the pointed ears that all fairys have, and from his back grew buetiful gosamer dragonfly wings

"R-Remus...." roman managed to say after a moment, sinking to his knees, Virgil had fluttered of his shoulder and was next to him looking confused "h-how- what-?" tear spilled out of Romans eyes "your alive" 

Remus landed in front of him and smiled sadly "yeah, I am" Roman held out his hand and Remus climbed onto it, hugging his thumb

"wh-what happened?" Roman managed to say, wiping tears from his eyes with his other hand, remus buzzed his greenish wings a bit

"I have to take the blame for that one" the other fairy, the one dressed in yellow and black, flew over "I met remus about a month before-" he tried to figure out what to say, as he landed infront of roman, next to Virgil. his wings were like a swallowtails, exept much more vibrent, he wore a black shirt with a yellow jacket over it, and a black benie was on his head, the left side of his face had scales over it. he finally decided what to say "this- happened, he would come and visit, and we became freinds- one morning, during a storm, there was a break in the storm, so I went out for a fly- and I found Remus- with a very bad cut- from im assuming a branch that cracked and fell on him- I dont know healing magic- only our freind patton does and he lives with a human, and there wasnt time to call for help- and I knew fairys had the power to transform somone and heal all their injuries by kissing them- and I was paicing- so. I-I transormed him" he started crying again idk why im writing him as a soft boi bt, hes cute like this "im sorry!"

Remus fluttered over to him "jan its fine! im not mad!"

"but you were happy! and I cant change you back!" 

"im happier now- im with you" Remus kissed his cheek, and Roman smiled, happy his brother had finaly found someone, Remus looked at Roman "sorry Ro- I wanted to come and see you- let you know I was ok- I just- didnt want you to freak out"

"and you though me thinking you were dead would avoid a freakout?" Roman teased

"I also wasnt completly sure you would know it was me, since im a fairy and wearing a different outfit, unless you were up close you wouldnt be able to tell it was me"

"could someone PLEASE explain what is happening?" Virgil said, fluttering his wings, though not enough to lift him

"oh- Virge, right, I never introduced you two!" Janus said "Remus and I have been freinds for a while, I found him injured and transformed him"

"so- Romans brother is a fairy now?" Virgil asked

"evidently" Remus replied 

"I didnt know we could do that..."

"I think we can only do it once or twice, but yeah, if a fairy kisses somone, they get transformed"

"its permenent?"

"yes..." janus said

*************************************

after sitting, and chatting with his brother, Janus, and of course Virgil, Roman turned to leave, promising to visit. after a few minutes, he heard a voice

"Roman wait!" Virgil flew towards him, stopping a foot away from him

"Virgil? what happened?"

"nothing I just- nevermind it's selfish- I can't ask you to-" Virgils cheek were purple with blush

"no Virgil- please ask me"

"I- I am in love with you- and I can't bear the thought of being without you so I wanted to ask-" Virgil looked down as he fluttered in front of Roman "can I transform you?"

there was a moment of silence, the only souns coming from, crickets and the steady flutter of Virgils wings

"it's fine- it was selfish an-"

"no! I mean- yes! I wanted to ask you to transform me but didn't know how" Roman paused, glancing back at his house "apart from my brother- I never really had friends- and Remus is the only family I have. I need to be with him." Roman looked into virgils purple eyes "and- I need to be with you, I need you" Virgil blushed "you want to do it now?"

"sure..." Virgil's cheeks were purple with blush "ready?"

Roman nodded, Virgil fluttered forward, and gently kissed Roman cheek, nothing happened for a second, but then Roman closed his eyes, as a red glow surrounded him. Virgil Fluttered backward a few feet. Roman floated a few feet in the air as his form shrunk, beautiful and delicate wings extending from his back, and ears pointing, after less than a minute, an unconscious fairy with, wings of white, red, orange, and yellow, who wore a white shirt with a red sash over it, black pants, and knee-high white boots, was lowered to the ground.

The transformation was complete

Virgil stared wide-eyed at Roman's new form, as he fluttered to the ground. he walked over to him, and gently tapped him "roman..." Roman opened his eyes and rubbed them

"where am- oh yeah!" his eyes shot open as he remembered "did it-" he saw Virgil, now the same size as him "it worked..." he breathed "it worked!" he hugged Virgil, both of them now crying with happiness 

*************************************

"you ready to tell Jan and your brother?" Virgil said, now that he had reapplied his makeup witch Roman still didn't know how he got after it had been smudged by tears, and taught Roman how to fly. Luckily, Roman learns quickly

"ready as I'll ever be" Roman chuckled, fluttering his beautiful wings a bit "so~ how are we gonna do this?"

"We should just show up with you- I don't know about Remus, but if something big happens, Janus just likes you to tell him"

"Remus is similar,"

"ok so were just gonna show up to the house?"

"I guess" Roman laughed "not once in my life did I ever think that one day, I would be planning how to tell my brother, who is now a fairy, and his boyfriend, who is also a fairy, that my new fairy boyfriend, has just turned me into a fairy"

"welp you are so lets go"

Remus and Janus were inside the house, Janus was sewing a rip in a pillow, and Remus was sorting the fruits and plants they had gathered that day, when virgil burst in

"I have something to show you guys!" They both looked at him, putting down their prior activities as virgil motioned for them to follow.

they landed on top of the Log, were roman stood, his back to them and wings spread out, marveling at how different everything looked in this body.

He turned when he heard the beating of wings, Janus and Remus gasped 

"Roman...?" Remus breathed out

"hey Re'" Roman said,opening his arms in a hug invitation, wich remus accepted, wrapping his arms around his brother, who leaned into the embrace. He hadnt been hugged by his twin in almost two months.

"I cant belive he-..." Janus muttered

"what can I say?" Virgil said with a smile "hes special" 

*************************************

the fairys were all asleep, a bundle of blankets and pillows in the middle of their home, roman lay on top of some blankets and pillows, Virgil curled up in his arms, Roman had his wings wrapped around the other fairy and himself. his brother lay next to them, janus's head resting on his chest,with multible blanets over the cold blooded fairy, who nuzzled into the warmth

************************************

yall ready to see the cartoon angel and coffee adict?

Emile walked to the same place as he did every day after work, but today- today Remy could tell somthing had happened before Emile was even close enogh for him to see his expresion

"what happened, babes?" he asked conserned

"nothing Rem! im fine!" Emile said, splacing down the cup of coffe he hds brought. The black winged fairy rolled his eyes, though you wouldnt know since he wore sunglasses

"Babes, your my boyfreind, I know you, tell me what happened"

Emile sighed "m-my parents and sister- were coming to visit- and their plane crashed- they were the only family I have- and- apart rom you they were tho only thing I cared about-" he broke off into sobs "I wish I could just stay with you"

"Really?" Remy asked suprised

"well- yeah, if there was a way for me to magicly become a fary I would take it in a heartbeat"

Remy looked lost in thought "I cant do thatEmile! you have your whole life!"

"theres a way?!??!" Emile cried out

"technacly- yes, but emi-"

"please." Emiles eyes were so sad and full of pain "your the only thing I have left"

"emile- I cant undo it"

"I dont care remy! you can knock me out if it makes it eaisier! please" Remy sighed

"fine" he pulled out a small pouch, pulled out a pinch of a black dust, and blew it onto emile, who went lim as soon as he inhaled it, and fell to the ground. Remy flew over to him, and kissed his cheek.

A pinkish light surronded Emile his body shrunk, and soft pink, grey and white wings extended from his back. Once the transformation was complete, Remy smirked, god he loved him. Remy fluttered over to the new fairy, he picked him up, smiling as he mumbled in his sleep, and flew Logans house, were patton and Logan, both good freinds of both of them, lived. it was already midday and he didnt know how long Emile would be asleep, he didnt want him waking up in a cold dark place.

*************************************

"so~" Roman said, as he and virgil sat on a rock, their legs dangling over the ledge "are their any other fairys that live here?"

"well- theres Janus and Remus, obviosly" Virgil started "then theres Remy, he has a human that he likes to visit, so he comes here every few days, but kind of just does what he wants, hes my brother" Virgil laughed "then theres Patton- he lives with a human who lives about a mile away, a guy named Logan, Patton helps him research nature, they come to visit every now and then, logan is the one who brought us most of those blankets we have"

"wow" Roman said "how did he end up living with a human?"

"I-" Virgil paused "actually dont know the anser to that one"

*********************************

Logan sat at his desk, the pen in his hand leaving neat lettering behind it in his notebook. Sudenly he heard the familier soft flapping of wings, smiling he said "hello Patton"

"hi logan!" Patton said, with his usual smile"I was wondering if you wanted to come and Visit Virgil, Remy and Janus with me?"

"sure patton" Logan said, closing his notebook and capping his pen "I have been meaning to visit Emile anyway, so we can see him while were there"

"yay!" patton flew over to Logan, and kissed him on the cheek, before turning to leave. as soon as he had flown out of the room, a blue glow surronded the human. he went limp, falling out of his chair, his body shrunk and transformed, Wings extended from his back, as his size became that of a small doll, his ears grew pointed, and he fell to the ground, his axidentel transformation complete

his raven black hair was now tipped with blue,he had on a blue jacket over his shirt and tie. Deep blue wings extended from his back, with, lighter blues, and purles, and even bits of white that gave them the apearence of a night sky. his eyes were closed.

it was almost a hour later that Patton grew worried to how quet Logan was being, and went to check on him. when he entered the study, he saw no sign of Logan. Patton saw a shiny blue thing on the carpet, and flew down to investigate. there was a fairy,he couldnt see their face, as they were facdown, but he could see they had black hair, and wore mainly blue, with pretty wings that looked like space. Patton crouched next to the fairy and rolled him over, to make sure he wasnt injured. Patton yelped when he saw the fairy, they had pale skin, blue glasses, and on there cheek there was a small birthmark in the shape of a heart.

Logan. 

"w-wha-what?" Patton was on the verge of a breakdown. 

he rubbed his eyes and looked over at logan again.

nope.

not a dream.

logan was a fairy.

*********************************************

Logan opened his eyes and slowly sat up. when had he fallen asleep? and where was he?

he looked around and almost fell backward. why was everything so big? suddenly he heard a familiar voice, which calmed him a bit "Logie?"

"patton?' Logan turned towards the fairy, but instead of the tiny person he was used to, Patto was at the same size as him. Logan could see relief in pattons eyes "what happened?"

all the relief disappeared in a second "I don't know! I came in and you were on the floor and you had wings and-"

"wings?" Logan felt his back, sure enough, his hand felt the soft, silky texture of a wing

"yeah- and you were unconscious and I didn't know what to do and-" Patton collapsed into sobs "I was scared"

"pat-" Logan said, walking over to his friend and hugging him "whatever happens we will be fine. why dont we go to see Virgil, Janus, and Remy?"

"o-ok"

************************

Logan had just been getting used to flying, when they heard the flaping of wings, they turned to see Remy flying through a open window, the form of a unfamilier fairy in his arms.

"Remy?" Patton said as remy landed on the ground "I need help- I did somthing and I need to undo it!"

"what happened babes?" Remy asked. at that moment, Logan landed next to patton

"ohhhhhh~" Remy bit his tounge "I dont know how to say this- but, that cant be undone"

"What?!?!" Patton cried out "its permanent?!" Logan looked just as shocked, or, he would, if he displayed emotions as much as others

"yeah- that magics kinda the reson im here..." Remy said

"what do you mean?" Logan said, adjusting his glasses as patton started crying "and who do you have with you?"

Remy sighed "lets go to the couch, then ill explain. they flew over to the couch, and Remy laid emile out

"is that- Emile?" Logan said

"yeah" Remy tried to hide his blush

"you said this was irriversable! why would you do that to him! emiles a genius! he had his whole life ahead of him, and his family-" Remy cut Logan off

"his family is dead. there was a plane crash, I axidently mentioned the spell. I tried to talk him out of it but he said he wanted this. I did not do it without permission" Logans face softened

"oh- apoligies for jumping to conclusions Remy" Logan looked back to patton on the ground "im going to talk to him"

Emile mumbled in his sleep, a hand moving to rub his eye. that ment he was waking up

"rem?" He mumbled

"hey cherry blosom...." Remy replied, wraping his arms around Emile as he sat up

"you- did it?" Emile said, his brain not fully awake yet

"I did" Remy said, smiling

after they finished hugging, emile looked around "were are we?"

"Logans house" Remy replied with a chuckle "it looks different from this size, huh"

"yeah..." Emile breathed "were are Logan and patton?"

"they- well- Patton axidently turned Logan into a fairy"

"What?!?!" Emiles eyes were wide "but you said- it's permanent" Remy nodded sadly "oh poor Logan!"

"you want to see them?" Remy said, standing up and offering his hand to Emile. after emile agreed, Remy taught him how to fly and they flew to the ground were Patton and Logan sat "guys hes awake"

Patton jumped up "Emile! do you like your new form?" Emile smiled

"Yeah. it's great pat!" Remy walked over to logan, who was sitting in the corner his wings were drooped.

"lo?" Remy said "you ok?"

"N-not freally" Logans answer suprised Remy "I- I had plans for my life. Im just finished collage, I was going to be a teacher- but now Im a three inch tall, winged person"

"im sorry Lo..." Remy said "Patton really didnt mean to do this to you"

"I know- I just need to adjust"

******************************************

Roman was stretched out on a rock, enjoying the warmth of the sun seeping into his skin and wings.

"um- Roman!" Virgil flew over to him "we have a stuation!"

"what did Remus do?" Roman said, sitting up

"um- it wasnt Remus this time- just come with me!" Virgil and Roman flew over to their house, were they saw, remus, Janus, and two fairys that Roman didnt recognise, they both landed

suddenly two other fairys landed, one of them had black wings, and wore suglasses, the other had pink wings.

"hey bitches, I brought Emile" the black winged fairy said, motioning to the fairy that had arived with him

"you- oh my god" Janus said, rubbing his forehead "we just finished adjusting Roman!"

"lets just split up!" Virgil said "roman, remus, take Emile and Logan. Jan and I will talk to Patton and Remy"

*********************************************

"strange that I had never seen you two" Logan said, as they landed on a tree branch "considering, that Patton and I come here often"

"well-" Remus turned to Roman for help

"weve only been here for a few weeks"

"were did you two grow up?" Emile said, dangling his legs over the edge of the branch

"we grew up in the city- untill our parents died last year"

"oh!" Emile said "you two were humans?"

"yeah"

"if I may ask-" Logan said, adjusting his glasses "what happened?"

"roman looked at his twin "you first"

"um well- I met janus one day and I would come up and see him every day- then one day-" Remus paused with a chill, remembering the darkness, and how scared he had been "while I was going to meet him, a storm hit, and a branch fell onto me" Emile gasped, Logans eyes widened "Janus found me, and transformed me so I wouldnt die" Remus looked to Roman "your turn"

"oh! um well- It had been a few weeks since remus went missing, I was out in the woods looking for him, and found Virgil, who had hurt his arm, I offered to help and he stayed with me for a few weeks while it healed- I still didnt know remus was alive at this point" he sent a playful glare at his brother "when I took Virgil back to the clearing, Janus and Remus were there. when I left, Virgil flew after me, confessed his love to me,and asked if he could transform me"

"wow" Emile said, moving his pale pink wings a bit "uh-my turn I guess- I met Remy when he was stealing coffee, after that I brought him coffee every day. When-" emile paused "my family died in a plane crash, I told remy that I wished there was a way I could eb a fairy" Emile smiled "then he knocked me out using his magic and transformed me"

Logan sighed "I- didnt want to be a fairy" the twins looked suprised, Emile who already knew the story looked sypatheticly at his freind "Patton axidently transformed me- I had just finished collage, and I had a interview to be a teacher soon wich had been my dream since I was five, so being a fairy was not something I wanted"

"im- so sorry Logan" Roman said after a moment

"at least you and patton can date now" Emile snickered after a few more minutes of silence

"Emile!" Logans cheeks were blue

what?" Emile asked inocently 

*************************************

Emiles predictions came true Logan and patton were in a happy relationship, after only a few weeks. Logan began having a aura of happiness and calm around him that hadnt been there when he was a human, 

after living as fairys for about four years, long after the police dropped their missing person cases, Roman asked Virgil to meet him in the woods, in the spot were Virgil had transformed him, he was already there when Virgil came, Roman handed him a blackberry, Virgils favorite food. they sat together, as the sun began to set Roman took a deep breath 'you can do this' he reminded himself.

"Virgil?"

"yes Ro?" Virgil said, turning to him, the low sunlight making. his wings shimmer

"you know how humans, like, get married?" Virgil blushed

"yeah"

"I was wondering if faries did that"

"well yeah we-" Virgil voice caught in his throaght as roman got on one knee and pulled out a ring. it was made out of silver, roman had gone to his old house, gotten some necklace chains and amulets, made the chains into the ring my melting them and re shaping them, and broken off a chunk of a amithist necklace witch he fitted on.

"well?" Roman said "Virgil black, will you marry me?"

tears started falling down virgils face as he finally found his voice "yes!"


End file.
